Eternal Winter
by entzunden
Summary: A experimental pokemon communication device, disguised as a badge, was developed a few years ago. But because of dangerous unforeseen effects, the 8 prototypes were taken to another region. Now their keeper wants to put his own plans in motion, and returns to his home region Kanto to begin. Whose lives will be forever changed by this mysterious badge?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Welcome to Eternal Winter! It's been a long time coming. Here is where I would post a few important links, but it seems there's no html allowed. Please check my profile instead. This is highly inconvenient.

FFN was the first place I posted this story, then reposted more than once. I intend to see it finished here. :)

I also drew the cover image. Again, see my profile.

* * *

Several dozen miles east of Fuchsia, one of Kanto's more exotic cities, lay Ochre Town. As early as late spring, while Fuchsia enjoyed the balmy breezes carried in by the sea, Ochre found its weather somewhat stagnant, humidity blanketing its sunken valley. Seasonally heavy rain had made for swamp-like conditions over the decades, and so the once-quaint village of tourism had become somewhat desolate. Only those with family ties, or those too unfortunate to move to better living conditions, remained.

Despite the mid-May humidity, a traveler wore a long black trench coat and heavy boots with his plain pants and t-shirt. This dark, drab choice of appearance would have made it easy for him to blend in with the shadows were it not for his magnificent hair, bright red and very long, flowing straight and free down his back. He strolled through the outskirts of Ochre Town along a winding path.

Grit crunched under his boot as he stopped abruptly. He wasn't alone.

"Did you think we'd forget you?"

The traveler smirked. "No, not really." He gave the man credit for dressing plainly. They were getting wiser.

The assailant held up a pokeball. He didn't appear to notice the dark clouds that had suddenly gathered, or the chill along his spine. Not until his vision blurred and the hallucinations started did he scream, dropping his pokeball and clutching his head.

With a grim smile, the red-haired man left. The mirage would stop once he and his pokemon were out of range. He would not be followed again.

He would get better reception in the middle of town, so that was where he made a call on his pokegear. She was surprised to hear he was back in Kanto.

"Yes, I think it's been long enough," he told her. It was better not to mention the would-be attacker. "Shall we catch up at the university?"

He chuckled. "The beach, hmm? Well, wherever I must be."

* * *

A practice battle captured everyone's attention. In the carefree air of early summer, on the beach with everyone watching, two novice pokemon trainers were having the time of their lives.

One boy had his oddish cough up fine violet powder which would poison the opponent. The other retaliated by ordering his staryu to fire a bright beam of ice. Weak to the freezing cold, the tiny plant pokemon fainted outright. Over the crowd of onlookers, cheers and hisses mixed, tiny slivers of ice fell like snow. It refreshed bare skin for just a moment.

Noelle had been as mesmerized by the battle as everyone, but glittering ice that danced before her eyes captivated her like nothing else. She watched the proud trainer's staryu enviously, wishing, as always, that she had a pokemon who could make it snow.

With the battle excitement over, onlookers scattered to go about their business. Noelle moved on past the bustling crowd, away from the public beach and to someplace quieter.

Cerulean Bay wasn't the same kind of touristy beach as, say, the one in Vermilion; more of a place for summer homes and private vacations. Also one of the few times that Noelle got to see some pokemon for herself, instead of just reading about them, seeing them all over TV. Her own hometown didn't have much in the way of pokemon activities, not when everyone was more preoccupied with society life.

Besides catching a glimpse of some pokemon in action, Noelle's favorite thing to do during summer vacation was to seek out a secluded area of the beach and watch the waves. Think about what lay beyond those waters, contemplate the very openness of the sea and the world beyond her own.

Would she ever get to see it?

She untied her sandals to carry them, feel warm sand between her toes. The soft rush of waves provided a welcome change from the bustling boardwalk. A cool ocean breeze and light mist caressed her cheeks and fluttered her long blue hair - this would be one of the last times she could wear it down like a little girl.

Noelle's mix of peace and melancholy was broken as she spotted something white at the water's edge. A towel that had drifted to this part of the beach? Frowning at someone's carelessness, she went to investigate.

She dropped her sandals in shock. No towel, but a pokemon, a seel! Its eyes were closed and a pink tongue protruded, its sides rose and fell slowly, shallowly. It looked sick, or injured, and there was no trainer in sight who might have claimed it. Abandoned? Or wild and swam to the shore? But why would a cold-water pokemon seek a warm beach?

Noelle knelt down to touch the seel's side. Its eyes opened a crack, meeting hers at once. Her heart raced - this single silent exchange was all she needed to know that the pokemon was asking for her help.

Hastily tying the sandals' ribbons around her ankles, Noelle carefully scooped the seel up in her arms. She'd have quite a time explaining her wet and dirty sundress later. Now, however, her thoughts were on finding a pokemon center. She'd never seen one at the bay, but there had to be something, for all the times trainers challenged one another. If nothing else, there was one in the city?

She realized how flawed her plan was after only a few feet - though small, the seel was quite heavy, and slipped from her arms often. Every few steps she had to pause and hoist the pokemon up with very unladylike grunts. This would be a spectacle once she got to the beach, but at least there she could probably find some help.

Help came to Noelle as soon as she reached the crowded area. People swarmed around as she explained the situation and asked if anyone knew anyone who would abandon a seel. No one did. A tall woman stepped up to relieve her of the pokemon's weight. Noelle stayed close to keep her hand on its body protectively.

All the major resorts of Cerulean Bay had pokemon facilities for their guests, someone said. Of course! Noelle chided herself that she didn't remember this. "We must take the seel to the Cascade Hotel," she proclaimed.

She walked with the woman, leaving behind the concerned onlookers. With her long, airy skirt, sleeveless top, and glasses, she didn't appear strong enough to carry this pokemon so well. Like Noelle, she had to pause every few feet and shift its weight. "I hope you don't mind that I volunteered," she said. "I study pokemon, so the well-being of one is my priority."

"Of course." Noelle welcomed her, as she would anyone concerned about the little seel. At least the entire crowd had the sense not to trail behind and make the sick pokemon nervous.

The doorman at the Cascade Hotel looked startled as they passed through. Noelle thanked him politely all the same. Within seconds another attendant rushed to greet them.

"Miss Winter!" His eyes darted from Noelle, particularly the wet sand covering the girl's white sundress, to the woman bearing a half-conscious pokemon. "Is everything all right?"

"Please let us use your pokemon facility," Noelle told him. "It's an emergency."

The attendant seemed to agree, though remained curious. "Your family isn't staying at your summer home this year?" he asked, automatically assuming the casually-dressed woman was not a guest at this elaborate resort.

"No, we are. But this seel must be taken care of." Her tone took on more authority. The attendant recognized that he was not to ask any more questions, just led them to the pokemon care wing.

"And please," Noelle added, more gently, "do not let word of this slip to my parents."

* * *

No matter how far in life he got, there were some things that Tracey Sketchit would never get used to. Being invited to an academic conference along with Professor Oak was one. Staying at a first-class hotel was another.

"The meeting's in the city, why do you want to stay at Cerulean Bay?" he'd asked.

"Consider this another kind of research," Professor Oak had answered not-so-vaguely with a twinkle in his eye. Tracey had just grinned and shaken his head. Of course the professor would want to scope out his next vacation spot, where he would no doubt bring his favorite date. But why put his assistant up at this luxury resort? Tracey kept offering to pay for his own room at a motel in town, closer to the convention center, but Professor Oak insisted he enjoy himself at the Cascade Hotel.

"Besides, we're right on the beach! You can do a little watching here, huh?" Professor Oak had nudged Tracey and chortled, to his embarrassment. It still embarrassed him as he thought it over in his room. He hadn't packed any swim trunks, that could be his excuse. He hadn't _owned_ any swim trunks since he'd outgrown a pair a couple of years ago.

So he had the rest of the day to himself, but no idea what to do with zero interest in the beach. He didn't want to stay cooped up in his fancy room either. Time to stroll around the boardwalk and check out the souvenirs, he decided, and wished there was someone for whom he could buy one.

Cerulean Bay _was_ more of a vacation paradise for couples and families, he realized, riding the elevator to the lobby. Not solitary pokemon students who hadn't heard from their last friends in years.

Tracey sighed heavily, closed his eyes and firmly told himself there was nothing to be gained by moping. Alone or not, this might be his only chance to see this part of Cerulean. That was why he left home in the first place, to explore the world.

He hadn't taken a step forward when he collided with someone - that's what he got for not opening his eyes right away. Stupid, clumsy... he fumbled with an apology and tried to make his escape.

"I'm so sorry... please excuse me," the other person spoke over him, more clear and politely apologetic. She stepped back to collect herself, and Tracey froze in his escape attempt. Of all people to crash into, it had to be a cute girl! No, outright beautiful - long cobalt hair, flawless pale skin, sky-blue eyes that slowly looked up to him. His heart noticeably stopped in that instant.

She gave him a forgiving smile, but Tracey's quick watcher's perception caught the distress in her eyes, not to mention the sand all over her white dress. "Is everything all right?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, looking over her shoulder with concern.

Tracey frowned and followed her gaze, wondering if she'd been pursued and attacked, knocked to the ground. "Are you sure? If something's going on..."

She must have caught on to his guess, and started to correct him. "Oh, no, it's just-"

"Miss Winter, please wait!" someone called out. A woman wearing the navy-and-white staff uniform of the hotel ran to them, carrying a PDA. "We need a way to contact you, so we can keep you updated about your seel's condition."

The girl hesitated, glancing at Tracey. He could see a plea in her eyes.

"That's all right, I'll be in to check on him as much as I can," she answered with finality.

"But we must have a number," the attendant insisted, "in case something urgent comes up. Don't you want to be notified if your seel's condition gets worse?"

Tracey watched her bite her lower lip with uncertainty. She must have had a good reason not to give out her information, but if there was a sick pokemon at stake-

"I'm staying here for a few days," he spoke up. "You can call my room at any time. Or my phone."

The attendant gave him a discerning once-over, the likes of which Tracey was not unfamiliar. He pulled out his wallet and showed her the key card to his room. "I'm here for the academic conference in the city... with Professor Oak."

That seemed to satisfy the attendant, who took down all of Tracey's information. "Sorry to have troubled you, Miss Winter," she said by way of parting. "We'll be sure to keep your friend updated."

Watching her walk away, the girl exhaled a quiet sigh, then turned to Tracey. "You didn't have to do that... but thank you. Tracey, is it?"

He couldn't believe he'd done it either, jumped in for her rescue. The way she looked so relieved, and confirmed his name... "Yeah. I'm glad I could help."

Her smile was a grand reward. "I'm Noelle. Are you really here with Professor Oak?" Her wide blue eyes suddenly sparked with interest. Even if she was asking about the famous professor, when had a girl ever spoken to Tracey this way? His heart raced, and he felt his face get hot - he must have looked foolish.

"Yeah, I am. I'm his lab assistant," he said. "He's staying here too, if you'd like to meet him."

Noelle's wondrous smile brightened. "I'd love to! But I must get my dress washed." She held out the white skirt, looking down at the sand-covered front. Some of it had rubbed off on Tracey when they collided, and he finally thought to brush himself off.

"You can go home and change first. He's out at the beach anyway, won't be back until later."

"No, I have to get cleaned up before I go home... here, at the hotel."

Tracey raised an eyebrow. What was Noelle hiding, that she couldn't go home dirty or give out her phone number to the hotel? Whose staff obviously knew her?

She noticed his curiosity and laughed lightly, waving her hand. "I promise there's a good explanation for everything... but please excuse me for now, Tracey." She curtseyed quickly, holding her skirt in each hand, and breezed past him without another word.

Tracey stared after her in amazement. He looked back at the spot where she'd been as if he couldn't believe she'd been there. Had he really done a good deed to a refined and beautiful young lady?

He snapped back to attention when he noticed someone else staring at him. This woman wore a long wrap skirt of dark green, a sleeveless white top, and an amused smile. "Well," she said as she caught Tracey's eye, pushing up her glasses, "this is interesting."

Certain he'd never seen this woman before, Tracey didn't know how to respond to her. Especially as she was approaching, intent on speaking with him.

"Sorry, I just find the coincidences fascinating," she said. "I carried Noelle's seel here, and I'm worried about him too. And I'm also here for the conference. We might see more of each other." She held out her hand. "I'm Audrey Holly, a graduate student at the University of Celadon."

Tracey shook her hand, glad to know he wouldn't be the only one at the conference who wasn't a distinguished old professor. "So she was carrying a wounded seel? Is that how her dress got dirty?" A few grains of sand clung to Audrey's white top as well.

"I'm not sure what the big mystery is, though," she said pensively. "Seeing as how we just met. But it's a good thing _you're_ staying at this fancy hotel. You're in charge of the little seel's well-being now."

Realization suddenly hit Tracey - it was his name and number on file, his duty to answer any calls about the poor pokemon. Noelle would be counting on him. Not that he would handle it differently if _he_ had been the one to find the seel. The concern and caution on Noelle's lovely face, however, stood out in his mind more than a pokemon he hadn't even seen.

He would have waited for Noelle to come back when Professor Oak called, insisting Tracey meet him on the boardwalk. "Sorry, Audrey, I have to go," he said. "If you see Noelle, tell her... uh... well, I don't know what to have you tell her, but I'll be looking after her seel! You know, when they call me with news." He waved and hurried out the door so he'd stop babbling.

It turned out that the professor just wanted to show Tracey some souvenir stands and ask his opinion on would be best for Delia. Tracey didn't get the chance to tell him what had just happened. Thoughts of Noelle and Audrey and seel swirled in his mind, making him nod blankly whenever Professor Oak showed him a bejeweled seashell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **At the time of posting, I've got 10 chapters written; that's half this arc. I don't really have an update schedule in mind - maybe once a week or so. Though I average about a chapter a month, so we'll see!

I admit this first half of the arc is a little draggy, as it establishes a few things. This is a lengthy story, hang on.

DriftedDaisy- Thank you so much! :)

* * *

_Gone. It's gone._ He opened his eyes slowly. The bad feeling that made him unable to swim, made him want to close his eyes forever, had vanished. He was aware.

Water surrounded him, clear and not very cold. Bright light everywhere. This was not home. He still wanted to close his eyes and sleep on the nice flat rock. But the feeling that had twisted his insides was gone.

_Where is she?_ The last one he'd seen before sleeping. Not his own, not another pokemon, but the one with the gentle touch who'd moved him from his final resting place. He wanted to see her. He remembered her eyes. Familiar eyes. He wouldn't move until he saw her again.

* * *

At nine the following morning, Noelle returned to the Cascade Hotel with far more poise and discretion than the day before. The staff greeted her, gave her the information she requested, and allowed her to board the elevator without question. Always kind to her, always deferential.

It was a little tiring.

She paused before Tracey Sketchit's door. It wasn't too strange to come calling, was it? As much as she wanted to check on the infirm seel, she took into consideration that Tracey also might want to. Plus, she could explain herself to him. She never got the chance to check back with him or the hotel staff yesterday, and she was quite anxious to hear about the pokemon she'd rescued in secret.

On second thought, it was all very strange. But she'd come this far. She sighed and knocked.

With no answer, Noelle rapped the door harder. Had he gone already? Out to that pokemon conference? She was about to go back downstairs when she was finally answered, Tracey's voice exclaiming, "Oh!"

He unsuccessfully hid behind the door, peeking out with a head of bedraggled hair. Noelle didn't miss his bare legs and rumpled shorts and t-shirt. "I-I thought you were housekeeping..." he mumbled.

"You'd answer housekeeping in your underwear?" she countered, hiding a smile behind her hand.

His sleepy face became red. "Not awake... sorry, what time is it?"

"Nine. I thought you'd be up by now, or I would have come later." She clasped her palms together by way of apology, but her amused smile wouldn't fade.

"Oh God... I swear I'm usually up by sunrise at the lab, but I had trouble getting to sleep... hold on." He closed the door, and Noelle giggled softly to herself.

Some movement to the side made her look and see a gray-haired man with two paper coffee cups and a huge grin. "Well, no wonder he didn't answer his phone!" he said loudly. "Now I see why he was so eager to get back to the hotel last night."

"Professor!?" Tracey squawked loud enough to be heard from inside, and flung open the door, tumbling out with only one leg in his pants. "It's not what you think!" He glanced at Noelle and awkwardly finished getting dressed, right in his doorway. She politely shielded her eyes.

"I'm just kidding, m'boy. I figured you slept in, so I brought you some coffee. I did the same, that's why it's a vacation! Was going to see what you wanted for breakfast, but if you have a caller..." The man nodded to Noelle. "Hi there. I'm Professor Oak."

She gasped, not realizing it was him right away. All the times she'd seen his face on TV and in magazines! "It's nice to meet you, Professor," she said with a curtsey. "My name is Noelle Winter." She noticed the recognition in his eyes. Even in the pokemon world, her name was known.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you," Tracey said to his employer, taking a cup now that his pants were secured, "Noelle found an injured seel on the beach yesterday, and it's being taken care of downstairs, but I had to give them my name and number for any emergency."

"Ah," Professor Oak replied, but it was clear he didn't fully understand.

"Actually, I haven't checked on him yet," Noelle admitted. "I thought you might want to come too. And then I could take you to breakfast, as thanks." She felt a little shy actually saying it. "But you should probably go with Professor Oak, I'm sure you have the conference to attend..."

"That's tomorrow," the professor chimed in. "You two go ahead. I'll have you know, Noelle, that Tracey here is an excellent pokemon caretaker. Sharp as a pin missile. I'm sure between him and the infirmary downstairs, your seel will be just fine." Sipping his coffee, he waved at the two and departed.

"Sorry about him," Tracey said right away, running his hand through his dark green hair. "He's got a weird sense of humor."

"He seems fun to work with," Noelle replied. The professor's innuendo had flown over her head.

"Yeah, sometimes..."

"And I guess it's contagious, Mr. Marill Boxers."

Tracey spit out his coffee in shock, luckily to the side, and not all over Noelle, who giggled anew.

The seel had been cured of poisoning, a nurse explained to the both of them. Likely a tentacool had snared him but the seel escaped with his life, if not his health. Addled with poison, he'd gotten separated from his pack and washed up on shore. If Noelle hadn't found him, he would have died either from the toxins or dehydration.

Noelle pressed her hands to the small glass tank where the seel was resting on a flat rock. She had saved this pokemon's life. Whatever divine hand had pushed her towards lugging a seel up over the bank and clandestinely leading him to this specific hotel - she saved his life.

The seel lifted his head slowly. Upon seeing Noelle, he pushed himself off the rock and swam towards her. His nose bumped the glass wall lightly. "Hi there," Noelle said, giggling a little as he shook his head, tongue licking his muzzle.

"That's the first time he's moved," the nurse commented. "He must really respond to you, Miss Winter."

Tracey leaned closer to the tank. "He looks pretty good, his eyes are alert." The pokemon glanced in his direction, but stayed in place by Noelle, which Tracey also silently noticed.

"We'll keep him here for another day or two just to make sure he's fully recovered," said the nurse. "After that you can take him home in a pokeball."

"What?" Noelle faced the woman. "He can't go back to the ocean and find his pack?"

"I'm afraid not. After being handled by humans so much yesterday and today, the other seel might not allow him back in their group."

"And I think you've made an impression on him," Tracey added. "The way he takes to you, he looks to you as his guardian." The nurse nodded her agreement.

"Oh, no..." Noelle stepped away from the tank. "I'd love to keep him, but..."

"Well, hopefully you'll get something worked out by the time he's ready to be released." The nurse gave her an encouraging smile and left to tend to other business. Noelle gazed back at the seel wistfully.

"Noelle? What's going on?" Tracey asked.

"I'm not allowed. There's no place for pokemon where I'm going."

"What?" Tracey was more confused than ever.

"Let's go, and I'll explain." Noelle touched the glass again, a sad smile on her face as the seel swam right to it. "See you soon, little guy."

She guided Tracey towards the grassy dunes, where a wooden fence barred a slope - shallow and not very dangerous. At the bottom was an ungroomed shore, off limits to the beach public. Noelle climbed over the fence carefully in her pale yellow sundress, skidding down to the bottom. Tracey almost protested, but since she made it with practiced ease, he followed without a word.

Noelle pointed to the spot where she'd found the seel. "And you carried him back up over the fence?" Tracey asked incredulously.

She looked back at it, holding her hair in place as a breeze played through it. "Yes, I guess I did. I wasn't really thinking about it." She stared out at the sea longingly.

Tracey would have loved to sketch this image, to capture how beautiful, albeit sad, she looked. "May I venture a guess?" he spoke up, sensing that she didn't want to tell her story right away.

She turned back to him and nodded. "It's not acceptable in your social circle to keep pokemon? I can tell you're..." He paused, not sure how to say "in a much higher class than I am" or "royalty."

Noelle nodded. "You're on the right track. Some older ladies keep pokemon like snubbull and bellossom - ones that are easy to care for and are good conversation pieces. But right now, I have to prepare for finishing school in the fall, and my début this December, when I turn sixteen."

"Seriously?" Tracey could hardly believe her. "Like a débutante ball? I didn't think people actually had those anymore."

"We do in Pine City. Everything is very traditional there."

Tracey knew of the exclusive Pine City, secluded near Mt. Silver. It was one part of Kanto he knew he'd never be able to visit.

Noelle gazed at the open sea again as she continued. "My parents insist I uphold Pine City customs and marry a suitable man right away, since I'm their only child and it's my duty to pass on their names. But the only thing _I_ want to do is go on a pokemon training journey. I've read so many stories about kids who get to go on their own all around different regions... some as young as ten!"

Tracey listened with sympathy, and a pang of regret knowing she was far, far beyond his league.

"It's just not fair that I don't get a say in my own life, in this day and age. Whomever I marry is likely to be some distant relative that I won't even know, let alone love. Then I'll be trapped in Pine City social functions until the day I die. I'll never see the world." She nudged the sand with her toe, poking out from her sandal. "I've thought of dozens of escape plans, but I know I'd be found, and it would cause a huge scandal..."

"You're pretty well-known around here," Tracey said, recalling how everyone at the hotel talked to her respectfully.

"The Cascade Hotel belongs to my mother's family. I knew they would take the seel with no questions asked, but word is bound to reach my parents eventually." She sighed. "Maybe deep down I want them to know what I did. Just so they realize what I want."

"Really?" asked Tracey. "Sure you can't just talk to them? It seems pretty unrealistic to outright refuse a kid a pokemon. Even if they didn't want you to go around Kanto and forsake your etiquette lessons... you could at least have something like a bellossom."

"I'm certain." Noelle sniffed a trifle haughtily. "They have been very clear about what they want me to do. It's outdated and sexist and horrible!"

"So if they find out what you're doing at the hotel, then what happens?"

Noelle blinked. "I- well, I don't know. Probably confine me to the house and have me chaperoned."

"Ahh..." Tracey decided to let it go. "Well, I'll do anything I can to help. If nothing else I can take him back to Pallet Town with me. He'll have a good home there with the other pokemon."

"Can you take me too?"

He had to smile at the idea. "I'd be glad to. There's a lot of work at the lab that never gets done."

"Hey!" But she smiled back at his teasing. "Hmm... would you stay here for awhile? To help me look after the seel until we figure out whether you should take him, or if I can find a way to keep him."

"You want me to stay?" Tracey repeated, stunned. Stick around Cerulean Bay with a beautiful princess? Something told him Professor Oak wouldn't object to temporarily losing his assistant for that reason.

"Sure! Oh..." The realization hit Noelle. "What am I saying, you work for Professor Oak. You can't take the summer off."

"Well, I can always ask. I'd like to spend more time here, though."

Her radiant smile made his heart positively soar.


	3. Chapter 3

Tracey was not out of place checking his phone every other minute. Almost everyone at the academic conference did the same, and Professor Oak just gave Tracey a knowing smile. "Expecting her to text you?"

"The hotel infirmary, actually," Tracey answered with a red face.

Professor Oak grinned. "I know that seel's condition is important, but do put your phone on vibrate when we go to the speakers, at least."

Tracey just nodded with more embarrassment as his employer left to speak with a colleague. He had just changed his phone's ring mode when someone came to greet him - Audrey Holly, the woman from the Cascade Hotel who had carried the injured seel there for Noelle.

"Hey, Audrey." He smiled, relieved to see someone even the slightest bit familiar. It was his duty here to introduce himself to as many researchers and scientists as he could, get himself known in the field of pokemon academia. But surely these professionals didn't want to spend too much time chatting with some young lab assistant. What findings could he share with them, besides how much refuge piled up in the tauros stables?

"How is the little seel?" Audrey asked him.

"Better so far. They cured him of tentacool poison, and he slept most of yesterday. Noelle saw him a couple of times, and explained some things to me..." He wondered if she was at the infirmary now. As much of an honor as it was to be at this conference rather than back at Pallet Town, Tracey would have rather been with his new lovely friend.

"Did she? That's good. I hope to see her again before I leave for Celadon tomorrow." Audrey looked around the conference center. "So have you met very many people?"

From her Tracey picked up a sense that they were alike, that she might be just as nervous here as he. "Not really. I mean, I already know Dr. Quakenpoker, so I talked to him for a bit... I'd rather just listen to the speakers and observe. It's what I do, I'm a watcher."

Audrey smiled. "I was a pokemon watcher before I started college. I'd rather just listen too."

They were approached by one of the younger professors whose blue-black hair showed no trace of gray. "Some of those speakers will be riveting," he said with a grin, clearly referring to himself.

"Dr. Haruna! I've been looking all over for you!" Audrey exclaimed. "Do you suppose you might mention my thesis?"

The doctor pursed his lips hesitantly. "That really should be an introductory speech of _yours_ in a year or two, Audrey." He glanced at Tracey, nodded, and made the slightest movement to leave.

"But I thought with Midori coming back-"

Dr. Haruna paused, giving Audrey a critical look. "Is he, now?"

"Didn't he contact you? We talked just the other day."

Again the young doctor glanced cautiously at Tracey. "No, he hasn't. We'll have to continue this later, however. Dr. Quakenpoker desperately wants my attention." The short researcher was waving wildly from across with room. A disappointed Audrey crossed her arms.

"What was that about?" Tracey asked quietly. "What's your thesis?"

She sighed, pushing up her glasses. "It's been years of a nightmare, that's what." She smiled vaguely at Tracey. "Nothing for you to worry about, though."

Tracey was puzzled by the exchange as he and Audrey parted to mingle some more. Professor Oak must have noticed his unsuccessful attempts to strike up any conversation, because he found Tracey and steered him towards someone he had to meet. "If there's anyone for you to talk to here, it's Dr. Haruna from the University of Celadon."

"Oh!" Tracey couldn't suppress his surprised gasp upon suddenly being faced with the black-haired doctor, who raised his eyebrows only slightly at the sight of him. "H-how do you do, Dr. Haruna... my name is Tracey Sketchit," he introduced himself.

"So you're Oak's brilliant assistant." Dr. Haruna shook his hand. "I hear a lot about you."

"I'm not sure there's that much to hear..."

"Don't be modest, m'boy!" Professor Oak clapped his shoulder. "Tracey's compiled my notes and written about half my reports this year alone! He's been field watching pokemon from here to the Orange Islands since he was thirteen. I can't think of anyone better to leave my research to when I retire - not even my own grandson, he's got so many ideas of his own..."

Tracey was so shocked he almost choked, certain Professor Oak was embellishing.

"Have you started thinking about your formal education, Tracey?" Dr. Haruna asked.

"I- well... I dunno, I never went to high school..."

"Sounds like you made up for it with all that field work and travel. But a professional career studying pokemon requires a degree or two. I'm sure you'll get enough recommendations if you choose to enroll in the University of Celadon."

Tracey stuttered helplessly before actual words came out. "Sure! I mean, it would be an honor to attend..."

"Very good." Dr. Haruna gave him a kind smile, seemingly dismissing the cryptic conversation Tracey had witnessed between Audrey and him.

Tracey could barely concentrate on the speakers as he imagined himself, a lowly islander born and raised at the Tangelo Harbor, attending one of the most highly-ranked universities in the country. It still seemed pretty unlikely, but the fact of the matter was that he had Professor Oak's support and now Dr. Haruna's suggestion. He was so eager and intimidated by the notion that he forgot to routinely check his phone, and therefore jumped in his seat when he felt the vibration in his pocket.

"It's the hotel," he whispered to Professor Oak, who watched him with amusement. "They say I should come back as soon as possible... I hope it's nothing bad."

"Go on, this one's wrapping up," the professor whispered back over the applause.

"Sorry, I know I'm supposed to be here..."

Professor Oak just smiled at him. "Taking care of a pokemon is far more important than listening to speeches about pokemon. Get going."

Tracey's stomach twisted into knots, worried for the seel and Noelle, guilty for realizing his mentor knew this situation was about more than just a sick pokemon. As others were getting out of their seats and mingling during the short break, he noticed Audrey and waved a quick farewell to her.

It took awhile to get from the inner city to the bay, and he rushed into Cascade Hotel out of breath. In the infirmary waiting room, Noelle sat calmly gazing out the window, hands clasped in her lap. And as Tracey approached, she looked up at him with a sweet smile, which confused him.

"I had one of the nurses text you," she said. "Look." She opened her hands, in which rested a black pokeball trimmed in scarlet and gold - a luxury ball. "He's fine, but they had to release him today to make some room in the tank. So I bought this ball because they said it's the best." She seemed exceptionally pleased with herself, like a small girl who had just learned to tie her shoes.

Tracey caught his breath, processing what she had told him. So he didn't just rush away from the conference for an emergency? Naturally he was relieved the seel hadn't taken a turn for the worse, but this was bad timing... Or was it really, when he'd spent the first half of the event thinking about her?

"Oh!" Noelle gasped. "You were at your conference, weren't you? I'm so sorry, Tracey..." Her hands flew to her mouth while the luxury ball stayed in her lap, stark against her white skirt.

"It was coming to a close, don't worry. I'm just glad everything's all right. That message said 'Come back to Cascade ASAP,' and I thought there was an emergency!" He let out a sigh. "So you decided to keep him?"

"Erm." Noelle pursed her lips. "It's really better if you take him back to Pallet Town with you." She rose and held out the ball to him. "It breaks my heart, but..."

"Are you sure? Pokeballs are meant to be portable. They go down another size, see?" He pressed the button, and the black ball in her outstretched palms shrank to more than half its size. "You can keep him safe in here and your parents will never know."

Noelle shook her head. "I couldn't feed him or play with him though. Not with everything I'm expected to do this fall." Her voice quavered as she spoke. "It's better you take him so he can grow up around other pokemon, and with people who know how to take care of him."

Tentatively, as if touching a glass figurine, Tracey squeezed her shoulder. "I meant what I said about asking Professor Oak if I could stay for the rest of summer. I'm going to ask him later today now that the conference is over. And if he agrees, you can be with the seel every day."

"That would make it harder to say goodbye when summer's over... not that I want you to go back right away!" She corrected herself quickly. "I meant what I said too. It would be really nice if you stayed. I want to spend my last summer with a friend. Two friends." She glanced at the pokeball, which she now held delicately between her fingers.

A warmth filled Tracey like he'd never known - being called friend by a beautiful girl, knowing he was truly wanted somewhere. It was much more positive than the faint notion of enrolling at University of Celadon. "Well, let's take him down to that part of the beach you showed me. I want to see him for myself."

They left the grand hotel and strolled down the commercial boardwalk amidst all the tourists. If Noelle was nervous about being recognized, she didn't show it, just calmly kept her eyes lowered and the travel-sized pokeball hidden in her hand. Tracey wondered if any of the passersby might mistake them for a couple, and couldn't help smiling at the notion, even though there were more important matters at hand.

Noelle shrieked, and this pulled Tracey from his daydream more urgently than what had just happened. Someone - a man in a flowing black coat - had just landed in a crouch right in front of them. Jumped from the rooftops? Tracey looked up at the nearest store's height, unable to believe it.

The crowd around them whispered among itself, parting to leave a wide circle around Tracey, Noelle, and this dramatic person. Taking no notice of the stares, the black-clad man rose slowly. His heavy coat and black boots already made him a odd sight; even more striking was his brilliant red hair, long and hanging around his shoulders.

"How do you do?" he said to the pair before him.

Tracey at once felt protective of Noelle, who had ducked behind him, gripping his arm fearfully. Was this some sort of hired man sent by her parents to find her? Or someone who was about to kidnap her, hold her for ransom? Why would someone like that attack in the middle of a public area? "What do you want?" Tracey demanded, summoning all his courage.

The newcomer, who Tracey could see was young, perhaps twenty, just smiled. "Only to speak to the lady about her pokemon."

When Noelle squeezed his arm again, Tracey kept going. "Is he yours? You shouldn't have abandoned him, then! You're the worst kind of owner!"

He held up a pale hand. "No, not mine. I should introduce myself first. My name is-"

"_Midori!_" The voice that gasped from behind was one Tracey recognized. There stood Audrey, her mouth hanging open. Tracey's face echoed her shock as he recalled that name from earlier, and the serious look Dr. Haruna had given Audrey at the mention.

Midori beamed at her. "Good day, Audrey! Here I am, at the beach just like you specified! You see, I am a man of my word."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Had some technical difficulties for a couple of months. I shall try to be more prompt.

Y-ko- Well, grab the Pepto-Bismol (TM). Tracey's infatuated, but the good news is that the effect will wear off. Perhaps as soon as this chapter.

* * *

A man of his word - Audrey had heard that from Midori before. He possessed a personal honor that drove him to always see things through. The fact that his return was just so sudden, however, troubled her. Not a phone call from Hoenn, but from just a few towns away. From Ochre Town, where he'd been born. He'd gone there purposefully, and Audrey could only hope he didn't find what he wanted.

He must not have, or Dr. Haruna would have told her. As it was, her mentor didn't even know Midori had returned until she'd mentioned it. Why wouldn't he have contacted the head of the research team? That Midori and his penchant for drama. Trusting Audrey to alert the others as if it was wondrous news, jumping off rooftops to make an impression…

He would have come back to Kanto sooner or later. Audrey's graduate thesis project couldn't continue without him, and the upcoming fall term would begin her final year. He must have realized that. But seeing him now, knowing what he was about to do, Audrey still felt uneasy. She'd had years to prepare. It was just his presence.

And he'd set his sights on the seel girl, no less. Audrey was overwhelmed at these coincidences. The other day she'd helped a girl struggling with an injured pokemon get care at the hotel of her choice. Then a boy passing through gave his number to the hotel to stay updated on the seel's condition. And it turned out that boy was Professor Oak's assistant, whom Audrey would see again at the academic conference. iAnd/i Professor Oak had introduced him to Dr. Haruna at said conference. Now Midori had gotten involved. It was all too strange to be just incidental.

iOf course it's too strange,/i Audrey reminded herself. iBecause it's me. Because it's Midori./i

They had been walking in silence to an empty part of the beach. Audrey followed behind, mulling over her history with the enigmatic young man, and also noticing the way Tracey stayed protectively close to Noelle. Something about the two of them bothered Audrey, and she couldn't quite put her finger on what.

"Um…" Noelle broke the pensive silence. "Mr. Midori? What did you want to know about my seel?"

Midori, in the lead, paused to survey the stretch of beach around them. It seemed deserted enough to his liking. He turned to the others with a grin. "Perhaps I can continue to introduce myself. My name is Midori Rogan, and I am seeking like-minded trainers throughout the land."

Audrey held her breath as Tracey asked, "What does that mean?"

"As I understand it, this young lady has already developed quite the bond with her seel. I've come to see if it's true. To challenge you to a battle and see how well you work together." He took Noelle's hand. "May I have your name, miss?"

Noelle blushed, but didn't falter. "I'm Noelle. And this is Tracey. If you're looking for trainers, Mr. Rogan, you should challenge him. He's got more pokemon than I do, and has been with them for years. He works with pokemon every day in Pallet Town."

"Hmm…" Midori sized up Tracey. "Maybe. But right now, I'm more interested in you, Noelle."

"But I don't know how to battle," she said. "And he just got done recovering from poison, so I don't think it's a good idea right now. Would you like to reschedule?"

Mirthfully, Midori caught Audrey's eye. She shrugged subtly, but he burst into laughter. "I suppose we could! But to be fair, I'm not looking for defeat. I merely want to see the two of you in action. I promise I'll be gentle." He grinned at her, green eyes twinkling.

Tracey bristled. "Why?" he spoke up. "What are you after, that you're going around to find random trainers?" He turned to Audrey. "And how do you two know each other? Does this have something to do with your thesis?"

Audrey was dumbfounded. Tracey had the watcher's instinct, all right. Midori just chortled again. "It's not random. I have my methods," he explained. "There are many kinds of pokemon trainers out there. Not just those who train for competition, there are breeders, rangers… even scholars. And some of these people have stronger bonds with their pokemon than others. It is my duty, for the moment, to seek them out."

Tracey frowned, but Noelle seemed intrigued. "And you think I do?"

"What have you been doing, following her around?" Tracey asked, stepping closer to Midori.

"Not at all! I would never dream of stalking a lady. I can just perceive these things. It's an extrasensory gift, you could say."

"What… like a psychic?" Dubiously, Tracey looked at Audrey again for confirmation. "Seriously?"

"Midori is just very in tune with his own pokemon's abilities," Audrey said. "It's not impossible."

Tracey just stared at her skeptically.

"So how about it, Noelle?" Midori asked. "Would you care to battle me?"

Noelle bit her bottom lip as she thought about it. "Yes. I accept."

"Excellent." Midori grinned. "Then let us go there." He pointed to the water's edge.

Noelle left her sandals behind as she headed for ankle-deep water. Midori stood across from her on the dry beach, his black boots and heavy jeans an odd contrast to the scene. Noelle released her seel in the water beside her, taking a moment to pet him and ask if he was ready to fight. Midori watched her for a moment with a smile. And Audrey watched him.

It had been years since she'd seen Midori with his pokemon. Did he have new ones from Hoenn? How much had he trained, how powerful would he be now? Would Noelle be able to stand up to his tactics? Or would she recoil in fear at the very sight of the enigmatic drifter's weakest monster?

Midori held out a red-and-white ball, from which raw energy materialized into a demure meowth, who shook her body and licked a paw nonchalantly. "A imeowth?/i" Tracey coughed from both a gasp and shout.

Audrey slapped her forehead. She had forgotten about the meowth.

"Who iis/i this guy, really?" Tracey whispered to her.

"Don't be fooled," she whispered back.

"Ladies first," Midori offered to Noelle.

"Um... I don't know his attacks..."

"Then this will be a good learning experience. Konyako." At the sound of her name, the meowth stopped her grooming and stood up on all four paws, ready. "Go."

Noelle shrieked as the cat pokemon charged, indifferent to the water. "Move!" she cried. The seel jumped out of the way just in time, splashing down in slightly deeper water. His head and tail fin poked out. The meowth stared, either sizing him up or unwilling to get her entire body wet.

"Hiding in the water won't help," Midori said. His meowth closed her eyes, and flickered out of sight. Noelle's hands flew to her mouth in shock as she scanned the area, only to see Konyako reappear behind the seel, above the water. In a split second, she lurched forward, slashed a paw to the back of his head, and dove into the shallow waves. She meowed with annoyance as she hopped towards the shore, shaking her wet fur.

"Was… what that a faint attack?" Tracey asked, stunned. "Can meowth do that? He didn't even give an order!"

"I told you," said Audrey.

Noelle knelt beside the seel, who cried in pain from the attack. "How could you?" she yelled at Midori.

"Pokemon's wounds heal much faster than humans'," he said calmly. "Don't coddle him, teach him to fight back."

"But I don't know anything about fighting! I tried to tell you that!" Noelle stood back up, stamping a foot in the shallow water with a splash. "This isn't fair!"

"Oh lord," Audrey mumbled, adjusting her glasses. Clearly, Noelle didn't even want to teach her new pokemon how to use his inborn powers. She just wanted a pet. Midori was gravely mistaken about this girl.

"I think she's just nervous," Tracey said.

"Come now, think about what your seel can do," Midori called out, encouraging her. He flung out his arm, and Konyako charged again. Noelle yelped as the meowth clawed her seel, who flailed futilely.

"Tracey! Help me!" Noelle cried.

"Wait!" Audrey snapped, but Tracey raced to the scene. Audrey could not believe these foolish kids. They were going to ruin everything! All that hard work and research followed by years of waiting for Midori - all thrown back in her face thanks to Midori's poor judgment and a spoiled teenage girl.

"I thought you'd been reading up on pokemon," Tracey said to Noelle, standing in the shallow water beside her. "You don't remember any of seel's basic attacks?"

"Sorry for not being a walking encyclopedia of battle knowledge," Noelle hissed. "Who can even ido/i that, anyway?"

Tracey frowned. "Apparently I can, since you called me over here?"

Noelle glanced away guiltily. "I just thought you might have more of an idea of the basics."

"Well, judging by his horn, I'd say headbutt is a good guess. It's probably the only fighting move he knows, at his age."

"Nothing else?"

"Sorry, Noelle. Pokemon generally learn how to use their abilities either in the wild, by watching others of their kind or by the acts of defending themselves, or from their trainers. It's up to you now to teach him how to do it."

"Like what? What will he learn?"

Tracey consulted what mental encyclopedia he could recall. "Seel are usually known for their ice attacks like icy wind and aurora beam. But it'll take some growth and practice for him to get to that level. That's why he can only headbutt now, with his horn."

Audrey had moved to Midori's side while the conference was going on. She seized his leather-clad arm. "Seriously?" she whispered. "Of all the people in the world, you pick her?"

"She has potential," he replied with a grin.

"Potential for iwhat?/i"

"Patience, Audrey." He faced the sea once more. "Time out's over. Are you ready, my dear?"

"I'm ready," Noelle answered.

"Konyako," was all Midori said to his meowth, and she stopped grooming and leapt at the seel, fangs bared for a bite attack. "Headbutt!" Noelle ordered enthusiastically. This was something little seel understood. He lowered his head to bare his horn, leaping at Konyako. The small but sharp protrusion jabbed her chest. She yowled and landed with a splash, albeit on all fours.

"Yeah!" Noelle exclaimed, clapping excitedly. "That's the way!"

Audrey rolled her eyes.

Giving up on her wet fur, Konyako jumped at the seel for another attempt to bite. Noelle yelped. "Do an aurora beam!" she cried in a panic.

"No!" Tracey exclaimed. "Weren't you listening?"

The seel clenched his eyes shut to concentrate. "Oh?" Midori said with interest. Konyako sank her teeth into the white pokemon's neck - he squealed, but perhaps not as loudly as Noelle.

"Alright, that's enough," Midori declared. "Konyako, stop." Only when his meowth retreated to his side did Noelle kneel down to cradle her wounded seel. "You did great," she said softly to him. "I promise we'll work on your attacks."

"Here, Noelle." Midori tossed her a small spray bottle, which she caught clumsily. "Apply this potion to his wounds. It'll accelerate the healing process."

She sprayed her seel's bite marks, petting him all the while. Audrey held her tongue while Midori dried Konyako's fur with the bottom of his shirt. She did feel a pang of sympathy for the baby pokemon who had just suffered a nasty bite from a meticulously trained meowth, yet she couldn't help feeling that Midori had just wasted everyone's time.

Noelle returned her seel to his black luxury ball, then stepped onto the shore to give back the potion, looking humiliated. "I don't think I'm the one you're looking for, Mr. Rogan. I'm not sure what you thought, but I apologize."

Midori chuckled. "I told you, I'm not looking for expert trainers. I think you did fine." He re-pocketed the bottle and pulled something else from inside his long coat. It was something Audrey hadn't seen in a long time - a black pouch with a drawstring, out of which Midori pulled a small silver item.

"As proof of the relationship between you and your seel," he said, "I present you with this." He held out the prize to Noelle: a round badge whose defining feature was a thick S-curve in black. Embedded in the very center was a small gemstone of pale green.

He took Noelle's hand and dropped it into her palm, since she didn't take it. Tracey leaned in for a look. "Is this like a gym badge?" he asked.

"Hmm... we can say that, in a manner of speaking. The world is my gym!" Midori flung out an arm, gesturing to the horizon. "And that is the Jade Road badge."

"The Jade Road?"

"It is a path towards true pokemon mastery. I see it in you, Noelle. Now you have a badge to prove it."

"I…" Noelle started to say, just staring at the silver token. "Are you sure? There's no way I can be a pokemon imaster./i My future is already decided."

"Is it?" Midori smirked.

"Hold on," Tracey said impatiently. "This? This badge thing is your thesis, Audrey? And it has something to do with psychics? Is Midori saying Noelle has psychic powers? What's the badge do, track her movements?"

Audrey flinched. "That's a bit far-fetched. The badge is just for appearances. What's inside is a small chip that was developed to aid in pokemon-to-human communication. My thesis is to see if there is a way to translate pokemon speech to human comprehension." She adjusted her glasses. "And for that we need volunteers. Midori's just a bit of a romantic about it. His father's worked with Dr. Haruna in the past, so that's how he got roped into this."

Tracey looked stunned. "Seriously? Is that even possible?"

"That's what experimentation is all about, Mr. Lab Assistant," Audrey said dryly.

"I can talk to my seel?" Noelle asked quietly.

"We'll see!" Midori answered. "And communication is the first step towards the path of mastery. May you travel well on the Jade Road, Noelle."

Audrey rolled her eyes again. The fantastic world of Midori Rogan.

"But… I can't keep him," Noelle said hesitantly. "Tracey's taking him back to Pallet Town soon. You should give the badge to him."

Midori took her hand once more, clasping his other on top. "Trust me when I say it's you, Noelle. It will work out for you and your seel. You've already called him yours. The bond is true."

"I'd like that… but…"

Midori lifted the back of her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Trust me."

Tracey bristled visibly, which Audrey did not miss. As for herself, she still seriously doubted Midori's choice in Noelle. Had he changed? Had he finally let go of his old obsession?

Watching Noelle blush shyly, then regard her new badge, Audrey finally pinpointed what bothered her so much. This beautiful rich girl, who likely already had everything her heart desired, was given something more. An important badge, a place in significant scientific development, a chance to keep a pokemon when she insisted she wouldn't be able, the affections of both Tracey and, apparently, Midori. Audrey quietly seethed. Here she was, coming from nothing, working herself to death through college, then graduate school, losing her one chance at love, desperately trying to keep her own pokemon - gracious handouts were a thing she had never known.

And Tracey, she was disappointed in him. Just that morning, at the academic conference, she'd gotten the impression they were similar. Similar backgrounds, personalities, pursuits. He reminded her of herself, ten years younger. And he seemed to be at the beck and call of a spoiled princess. He had so much more potential.

"Now I must be off," Midori announced, returning Konyako to her pokeball. "I am sure we'll meet again! But I have my quest to see to first. Farewell, all of you."

"Where are you going?" Audrey demanded. "You should talk to Dr. Haruna! He's here in the city!"

"In due time. Farewell!" With the bottom of his coat swirling about, he turned abruptly, leaving heavy booted footprints in the soft sand.

Noelle clutched the badge in her hand. "Oh! What time is it? I need to go home and change, my skirt got wet…" She hastily tied her sandals back on.

"Wait, I'll walk you back-" Tracey started to go after her.

"I should hurry! I'll find you later. Bye, Audrey!" Noelle waved and took off, in the opposite direction as Midori.

"Tracey, wait," Audrey said, seeing that he was about to chase after her.

He stopped. "What is it?"

She paused. There was no way to be tactful. "I just… don't want to see you waste all your time and energy on a girl like her."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… she's sweet, but she's a little demanding, don't you think? And awfully hung up on the idea that she can't keep that seel."

"She said her parents don't approve of pokemon."

Audrey sighed. "That really doesn't make sense. Ten-year-olds get licenses to handle dangerous fire-breathers. A teenage girl shouldn't have a problem with a baby seel."

Tracey shrugged. "You and I don't know her parents, so…"

"Still…" Audrey pursed her lips thoughtfully.

"I get what you're trying to say," said Tracey. "It's wishful thinking on my part; I know Noelle and I are too different. And we're going in separate directions. No matter what she decides to do, I'm going to apply to the University of Celadon. So… yeah."

"You are? That's great!"

"Professor Oak had me meet Dr. Haruna, after I met him the first time with you. He said I should think about attending, if I want to move up. Which I do. I just didn't really think it was possible."

"Huh, with recommendations from him and Professor Oak, you won't have nearly the trouble I did." Audrey stuck out her tongue teasingly, recalling her own grueling application process.

"We'll see. But I don't know why you're so worried if I like Noelle or not. I may not even see her again in a few days." He left out the part where he was thinking of asking Professor Oak for an extended summer vacation - though with university applications to consider, those plans might be canceled. "So forgive me if I'm a little ecstatic that a pretty girl is giving me the time of day. I seriously doubt it's going to happen again."

"Oh…" Audrey felt bad for not giving Tracey enough credit. "I can sympathize. It's been years since a pretty girl gave me the time of day too."

Tracey thought about that, then smiled. "So, maybe I'll see you at the university this fall."

"Maybe. You're more likely to meet my sister. She'll be a freshman too."

He nodded. "Or maybe I'll get a chance to help you with this thesis of yours."

"Ahh- well, I don't know. You'll have so much first-year stuff to adjust to, and all those general credits to take first."

"Hey, Dr. Haruna might give me a recommendation." He grinned. "You never know."


End file.
